Scarlett
Scarlett was a camper of Total Drama: Pahkitew Island as a member of Team B, eventually, she merged and her true nature was revealed. Personality Scarlett comes off as a very nice person, smart, intelligent and entirely normal, Scarlett didn't gain many friends through child hood. Instead, she listened to arguments, and since then she has loved ease-dropping and mischief. At the time she still had her common interests at heart, but as Scarlett grew her common interests faded, with exception of the mischief side of Scarlett, which still rumbles inside of her, just when no one realizes, and the mischief side is a force to be reckoned with... Coverage Season 1 In Hide And Go Stink!, Scarlett is introduced, she doesn't speak until telling Sugar she can hide in trees, to refrain from getting her attire dirty. When Scarlett hears Chef, she dashes off, scouting for a new hiding spot, she bumps into Shawn, as Chef notices them, she calls him a friend, they run off again and try to hide with each-other, but are saddened when it is announced that Chef had spotted them and did not need to tap them, as Shawn had originally thought, she tells her team that she indeed try. At elimination, Scarlett remarks that Rodney didn't try. Scarlett is then announced safe, much to her happiness. Scarlett tells her team Shawn did indeed do more than Rodney, Rodney tells everyone Scarlett must be jealous of him, Scarlett watches Rodney leave and when he proclaims about a showmance with Jasmine, Scarlett asks him about everyone back home, but before an answer is given he is cannoned. In Bogus Barf Brunch, Scarlett completes a level of the challenge, to which Ella congratulates her. In the confessional, Scarlett laments about the friendship between Sugar and Max. Ella and Scarlett both refuse to eat, and as a result, there team are sent to the ceremony. Max is switched to Team A at the ceremony, instead of being eliminated, Scarlett had minimal reaction to this. In Torture and Terror!, Scarlett tells Topher that she will not need an alliance, Topher questions her decision, Scarlett doesn't give any answers to him. However she tells him that if he ends up merging, she'll align with him, Topher confidently tells her he will merge. Scarlett questions Topher's muttering, but Topher denies he said anything bad. Ella mentions someone named Edgar, Scarlett ponders if it is an elf, Ella admits it's a bird. She then re greets Topher, who asks her about the alliance, Scarlett tells him to worry about the challenge at hand. Scarlett is shocked when the challenge is mentioned, and even goes into the confessional to further express her deep shock. However, when Max is happy with the challenge, she is crept out. Scarlett is the first person to do the challenge, she does it with ease, though is way at first, everyone is shocked at her strength, including Chris. Scarlett remarks in the confessional that there is a reason to be smart. Scarlett is concerned about Max, and comments multiple times during his challenge, saying that he looks like he is going to be devoured, she also repeats that it is weird that Max is not fazed by torture. Scarlett makes it too the final 4 in the challenge, but fails much to her annoyance, when Chris reveals the final 3 standing are eliminated, she is shocked, as she was previously rooting for Topher to win the challenge for them, Scarlett points out that she had just escaped elimination, and that she was very lucky to do so, Scarlett is also the only contestant to notice, Sugar hopping out of the cannon and darting off. In Super Showdown, Scarlett's first appearance, mentions her sighting Sugar resisting elimination from last episode, she proceeds to look for Sugar but bumps into Shawn, and Leonard. They both say Sugar isn't on the island, Shawn becomes convinced, but Leonard tells Scarlett that he has a device which shows Sugar isn't on the island, Scarlett is suspicious of whether he is telling the truth. Scarlett tries to cheer up Ella, at first it appears she failed, but Ella is cheered up and proclaims that her and Scarlett are best friends. Scarlett also converses with Jasmine before the challenge. When Rodney's return is announced, she has not a single reaction. In the challenge, she hits at Max, when she is aimed at she ducks, she also hides behind Ella, who was the first one to get out on there team as a result. When Ella is out she expresses fake annoyance, she quickly hides in the confessional. Scarlett boasts that no one will find her as she has all the correct supplies. She is one of the final 4 in the challenge, but quickly gets hit when trying to make it out of the confessional. She calls it stupid, when Leonard is trying to hit Rodney, she screeches at him to move, to which he does. Scarlett is to busy trying to find Sugar later, but then it is announced Rodney lost the challenge for them, Scarlett is shocked. At the ceremony, Scarlett is the first to be declared safe, she isn't happy about Ella being in the bottom 2 and is shocked when Ella goes, when it is revealed 3 people voted for her, Scarlett is even more shocked, it is worth noting that Scarlett did indeed vote Ella off, being one of those three people, she technically indirectly caused Ella's elimination, by making Ella be the first one on there team to get out. Scarlett is first seen reading something in Happy Fourth of July!, when Shawn interrupts her and asks her what it is, she tells him it is her diary, Shawn speaks again, Scarlett snaps at him. She is then seen stuffing what she was reading down the toilet, flushing it to make sure it disappears, she reveals to the camera it was not her diary. Scarlett takes the lead in the challenge, she climbs with Shawn ahead, she demands Rodney and Jasmine follow. She tells Leonard he fell off, and that he should start climbing again. Scarlett manages to get ahead of Shawn. She however, is targeted, rocks are thrown at her, and Leonard even grabs her leg, Scarlett kicks Dave, who then holds onto her arm. Shawn hits Dave, allowing Scarlett to win the challenge for her team Scarlett demands that Leonard is voted off in place of Max, then in the confessional says that it was probably not Leonard sabotaging, just failing, she then chuckles to herself evilly. Scarlett, at elimination, pretends to be shocked at Leonard's elimination. In the following episode, Rise of Evil, Scarlett mentions that she won the challenge in the recap, Chris tells her that nobody cares. presumably off screen, Scarlett had mentioned Topher to Rodney, she acts as if she is happy that she is back, but she is not. Scarlett gives Topher the details on the alliance, in the confessional, she calls him them idiots. She goes as far as reminding the viewing audience that when Rodney goes, and when the team looses again, one of the alliance members will have to go. Scarlett suggests Scarlett Fever as a name for the alliance, which Topher likes, she then wonders when the challenge is. During the challenge, Scarlett asks Topher if he wants to lead, which prompts Chris to pick Topher as head chef, Topher ignores Jasmine suggestions, provoking Scarlett to stir the plot by saying Topher hates Australians. Scarlett and Shawn are paired together, when Shawn wonders who Scarlett is voting off, Scarlett lies and says she does not know. It is presumed that Scarlett gave Rodney the idea to sabotage, as she questions, with a sinister tone, where the idea could have come from. Shawn almost injures Topher, but Scarlett stops him, when they finish making the second course, they high five and hug. She quickly apologizes and le's go, when the first course receives a negative reaction, Scarlett protests that she did not make that, instead they made the second, Scarlett and Shawn are happy that there course received a perfect score. Scarlett isn't happy about the score, when it is announced they lost, her and Shawn blame Topher. She spots Topher before the ceremony and calls him unwell, Chris announces the ceremony is starting so she says goodbye to Topher and makes her way to the ceremony. Trivia *Scarlett caused four elimination, these include, Leonard, Ella, Topher and Rodney. She is plotting to cause Shawn, Samey, Jasmine, and Beardo. * Scarlett's favorite colors are the colors of the German flag. Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Team B Category:Merged Category:Antagonists Category:Complete Contestant Articles